Please Love the Giant Me
by Bluer than Blue
Summary: Am not good w/ summary but this is about Levi, getting caught up w/ his feelings. How he manage his composure while falling in love at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Please Love the Giant Me

Chapter 1 - Introduction

Five years have past but the human race hadn't made any progress dealing w/ the Titans. Lives had been compromise, both from the innocent citezens who thrived w/in the walls created to protech them and the brave soldiers who put their life at stake for the sake of those who belived in them and they wished to protect.

Everyday was a struggle, hit or miss, tiral and error. Courage going against the giants is a skill no one had mastered. Internal affairs and issues just made the living condition worst. Basic needs became scarce as the territory of the Titans started to expand and pushed the people backward. No one can tell anymore the difference between the fear of living in a land infested by carnivorous giants and the fear of living w/ bandits. Both just post the same threat: you can get killed anytime.

As the hope was about to die, the scouting team came back from the expedition w/ a very promising result. They had discovered a massive weapon w/c, if used effectively, would acheive the best result for all. Less casualties for the people but massive blow to the giants.

As to how this weapon should be used, no one could really tell. The infromation was not disclosed to the people and it was dicreetly dissiminated to whom it should concerned the most. Scouting team is entrusted to handle the operation under the management of Corporal Levi (Revaille) and Irvin is encharged to supervise the work of Levi.

Time would gage the performance of the weapon and see if it did serve it's purpose to mankind. The turn of events showed favorable results. We made adwancement, thanks to the assistance of the weapon but as to how far it would take us further that remained a big puzzle. No one cares. To maximize the use of it while it's still as it's peek is the main focus at the moment.

The triumphs achieved boost the morale of the people. The soldiers took pride of thier long hours and hard-earned work which was futile before the weapon came in to the scene. The elite scouting team handled by Irivn earned more respect gradually as they've proven their worth by exceeding the expectation from the job they were task to accomplish.

Mankind is now making it's way on top of the pyramid. It's along and agonizing battle and success can't be assured yet but what keeps them going on is there's a weapon fighting alongside w/ them. Death can't be escaped but the sacrifices offered willingly by the bold soldiers are no longer in vain.

The curtain of the past has been drawn down and the next scence of this adveture is yet to be unveiled. What surprising twist do we have for our clean-freak corpral, that's for us to find out.

END OF CHAPTER 1

T_T I'm having a writer's block . . . think, think, think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Please Love the Giant Me

Chapter 2 - Marin

Marin forced herself to open her eyes. The first thing that she saw was her brown uniform left on the side table. She smiled wryly at the sight of it. She yawned but scowl at the smell of alcohol that stained her morning breath. Forcing to stand up, she opened the big window enough to allow the morning sunshine to pour down and the fresh breeze to pass through that makes her comfortable.

After a few minutes, she headed to the door to meet the team at the dining for breakfast. She was about to leave when she saw a small note inseted on the ajar door, it read in big letters: MEETING after BREAKFAST!

It must be an emergency, she thought. She inserted the paper on the pocket of her jacket. In the hallway she met one of the maids who did the cleaning in the headquraters while the team is out

She greeted her w/ a smile and the maid gladly returned it. "Hey, 'nee-chan, I have notice the door on my room is ajar. Has it been opened by anyone by any chance?"

"Oh, that, maybe Levi-san forgot to lock it. You were so dead drunk last night and he was actually dragging you up to your room. You can barely stand on your own. My, you should see the look on his face.", she said so sheepishly, trying to hide her excitement.

"Who change my clothes then. I saw them at the side table when i woke up w/ hang over this morning?"

"You really can't handle your alcohol, huh? I was worried to see you being drag like that so I followed you. He threw you hastily on the bed, was about to help you but he motioned me not to so I didn't know"

"Sorry for causing you all trouble", she said while her hand scratched the back of her head

"Not at all, say it to Levi-san. You cause him more than anyone else"

So it wasn't a dream after all. All the images she saw on her head was actually a scene form her half conscious mind.

"Hey, Marin you know you're pretty lame for a boy. You can't even handle your alcohol but I preferred you to be that way", the maid said as she entered her room.

She just remembered she managed to get herself dressed as she didn't want to mess w/ her uniform in case she'd throw up.

The maid was fixing the bed when she saw a red spot on the blanket. She took it away w/ her to bring to the laundry area.

After the breakfast, they went straight to the conference room for the meeting. They were expecting a lecture from Irvin and Levi but instead they were complimented for the progress and pointed out on some areas for improvement .At least it was not as serious as they thought it would be. But what's w/ all caps and the exclamation mark?

They were dismissed shortly after and advanced for their work. That day Levi seemded to be in a foul mood and this send chill to everyone. He was particularly directing this toward someone . . . Marin. She could sense it too but if Marin showed any slightest hint of being intimidated then her defense would fall.

This continues for days and no one bothered to ask Levi directly why. It's logical to think it's due to the drinking incidents that took place a few nights back however if this reasoning is applicable then Levi would be out of charater.

Something might have happened that night that made Levi so upset until now.

Marin on the other hand had sworn that this would be the first and last time she would resort to alchol as alternatives for pain killer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Please Love the Giant Me

Chapter 3 - Flashback . . . .

Her heart was racing as she read the sign on the door, "Recon Corp Office". She was adamant to knock on the door. Being send to the office to talk to your officer sound trouble for a soldier. It's either you get reprimanded or worse get dismissed from the service. She took one last deep breath and let a sigh escape. She gently knock on the door.

"Come in, Marin", she was surprised to find out that they've been expecting her. The voice is strong and very commanding.

She greeted the 2 officers w/ a salute. Irvin is seating on his table while Levi is leaning against the wall opposite to Irvin near the window.

"Please take your seat", Irvin said to her after she was gestured to carry on.

"Don't take it as an imprudent gesture from us but we have no choice and we have to resort to this", Irvin started the conversation.

Levi was still on his post and just listening to Irvin. He probably have been inform before hand why this meeting is neccessary. Though his attendance is not required there was an urged for him to stay.

"I don't know how you would take the news but starting Monday next week you would be sharing the same room w/ Levi", the commander continued.

The tone of his voice suggests he's not asking for a favor.

Levi didn't seem to be interested on that statement. Like as if sharing a room w/ him is a disadvantage. Like he wanted his privacy to be invaded. But rules are rules and are meant to be followed not at your own convenience.

She nodded as a reply to Irvin's. She didn't question why she would be staying w/ him and how long this arrangements would continue. Asking is the same as doubting the decision of her officer.

"Both party seemed to agree, I guess, so I hope that you'd look after each other.

She stood silently and reached for the door. Then she gave them their respect and shut the door slowly. Off she went to meet the truope and to complete her task.

It was lunch time and she was reading some news. She haven't gotten the chance to read the papers this morning. After she was summoned in the office she started her job immediately. it's better late than never, she said to herself.

Nothing much on the news for her to be entertained. She looked so bored as she scanned the papers. She was about to put it down when an article causght her eyes.

Heir to the Noble Family of Hargreaves is soon to wed, it read.

She expected that this would happen. After all she was presumed to be dead and exposing herself now would post a great threat to everyone. It's better for her to suffer alone than risk everyone's life for her happiness.

But it still hurts. To see the person you hold so dear getting married to someone else is one of the most poignant moment. It's hard to accept that he finally gotten over her and now would promise to spend his life w/ a different woman. It's hard to accept that someone is taking over her place now. And how the promise both of them sealed is now being ripped apart.

This is the turning point and time for her to let go. She bit her lips until it bleed, hoping the pain it caused her overcome the pain she felt inside. But it didn't. She just broke down and cry at that instant.

That night she went to a pub w/ a goal on mind to have her loneliness drowned by alchol. She haven't done this. Her mind was dimmed by the thoughts aobut the wedding plus the pressure of moving in.

She ordered hard on rocks. It's bitter at first but the more she drank the better she felt. She smiled at the reflection of herself on the glass. She looked so pathetic but she didn't care, at least the pain is gone for now. She thought she drank too much and she began to throw up w/c disgusted other guests on the other table.

The bartender gestured the butler to take actions before the situation got out of hand. She was grabbed by the collar. He took some money out of Marin's pocket for the drink's payment.

"Don't let your stinky face wander here if you can't handle your drinks. Such a pain", the butler said as she was thrown out.

Levi has been looking for Marin to discuss his rules and how violation would be dealt accordingly but he can't see Marin anywhere. He won't compromise. After all it's his room and Marin is obliged to adhere. He planned to call it the night when commotion cause by one of the recon troops was passed to him.

He swiftly came to the scene. Levi pushed the people who gathered around and right in front of his eyes he saw Marin was lying on her face. She was covered in dirt and mud like Marin has been trampled down. He picked her up and carried her on his shoulders. They're halfway to the headquarters when she started throwing up again. He put her down and once Marin calm down he dragged her until they reach the quarters.

On their way the helpder chance upon them. He motioned her not to get inside w/c the maid followed

He went to his room after, sat on the bed and look blankly at his hands.

That boy is really something. He is as soft and smooth and light as a girl. Heck! He smells good. He's been in sweat but he didn't stink. This is what Levi has been pondering. He's mad at himself for entertaining those thoughts for a mere boy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Please Love the Giant Me

Chapter 4 - They Day has arrived

The day of moving in has finally arrived. She was given the spare key on the room by Irvin the day before the moved in. It's good that Levi isn't here. He would be out w/ the rest of the elite members of the recon team lead by Irvin. As for her she was grounded for a week and she used this time to move her things. She had to be careful as she didn't want her secret to be revealed.

She was nervous as she didn't know what awaited her behind this door and what life has this room in store for her. She inserted the key on the knob and twitched it and the door swung open.

"Sorry for the intusion", she said as she get inside.

The room is as wide as her room. It has 2 large windows facing north and adjacent are 2 single beds w/ white sheets and has 4 pillows on each. The one on the left is without a doubt Levi's.

She carefully study the would have thought that a man lives in here. It's perfect in every way and angle you look at. And what do you expect from a clean-freak?

Out of curiuosrity she opened the closet near hers. A smell of lavender welcomed her as she opened it. His dresses are carefully arrange according to types, colors and sizes. She was very impressed. She closed the closet and go back to the side where she left her baggages.

She started unpacking. Any time the corporal could show up and she didn't want to be caught. It would be a long and tideous day for her.

It was past noon but she's still half way through. She haven't eaten anything since this morning. Something about this moving in made her so excited she forgot about breakfast. She didn't want to skip lunch but she didn't have the luxury of time to eat.

She heard her stomach making wild noise, a queue for her to go get something to munch. But she was tired and too weak to stand up. So instead she climb up to her bed, making a promise she would just take a rest to gain her strength back then get something to eat later.

But she dozed off right away. In the middle of her sleep she heard a soft humming sound at the voice sings a familiar tone that reminds her of how her mom used to sing lullabies to put her to sleep. When she opened her eyes, she was lying on the grass, she stood and saw the duke and duchess strolling in the garden. She waived at them but she got nothing in response.

Suddenly she felt a scourging heat. The garden was burning. The flame is a blaze and the source is coming from where her parents are. She ran to save them but she was put to an abrupt stop when the wall became weak and fell, separating her permanently from them.

And there she was, standing, bruised and shock and all she can do is to watch them being succumb to the fire until there was nothing left of them.

That was just yet another dream. She open her eyes to escape from the nightmare but her visions are blurry. She crawled under the matress and cried her heart out again.

"Are you OK?", a voice from nowhere came. No hint of concern was detected from it. She knew it was not a dream. She peeked and saw the face of Levi

"You crying like a baby made me so sick so stop", he said as he walked away.

She sat on her bed and stopped sobbing. She hugged her legs towards her chest. She heard Levi talking to someone at the door. He closed it and can hear his foosteps. He showed up w/ a tray.

"You haven't eaten anything since this morning so the maid brought you something to it", Levi said as he put the tray down on the side table.

Wait! Is Levi half-naked? He must probably just got out of the shower. A white towel is wrapped around his waist. Water is dripping from his hair down to his half-naked body. And the room is filled by smell of Lavender scent. Very masculine, indeed this is the body of a man who's hard work has been paid off by this perfectly sculpted muscles.

"Hey, you. Stop looking at me like this is the first time you saw a man's naked body.", she can sense awkwardness from this voice

She hides her face on her palm as the color of her cheeks turned into red. "Yes, I mean this is the first time seeing a body other than my own"

"You're weird", Levi said as he changed clothes . . . in front of her.

"I'm not doing anything wrong", her hand is still covering her face.

"That makes you more suspicious.", he fight back. "OK I'm done changing"

No more conversations are excahnged between them after that. Levi went to bed right away and she did her own thing. Once done, she turned off the light and went to her bed. The moon was bright that night. It lit up the small room. She looked at Levi w/c has his back turn against her. She smiled and retired to sleep.

Levi was still awake though. And he sigh. Anxiety filled his thoughts but for no reason. He just felt it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Please Love the Giant Me

Chapter 5 - Hint

"It's not fair. I also want to attend the wedding", Hanji said as she snatched the invitation from the hands of Eren who is holding it.

The team is gathered around the table for an emergency meeting.

"It's rude to show up on a wedding w/o formal invitation". Mikasa is cleaning her 3D maneover. She is not bothered by the tantrum threw by Hanji.

"While I'm out I'll have you take charge of the team, Hanji". Irvin handed a couple of papers to Hanji.

"Why is Levi coming w/ you?", Hanji replied back as she took the papers.

"Have you read my name on the paper?", Levi retorted back. Hanji put the popers on the side and scrutinized each names written on it.

"No matter how many times you stare at it your name won't appear on it", Levi added

Hanji raised her hands in the air as a sign of defeat. She had already given up.

"Irvin Sir, asking for your permision . . . uhhm . . . I have an urgent matter to attend to. It's not work-related, something personal. Can I go out onthe latter half of the day?", Marin said sounding so nervous w/ a little stuttering in between the phrases.

"You're still grounded . . . ", Irvin said.

"I know Sir, but please I'm begging", Marin said w/ teary eyes.

There was a teasing look on Hanji's face. A boy cyring just to get premission? Marin is really something.

"Say, Marin do you have someone special to you right now? Are you going to meet her, huh?", she said as she elbowed the side of Marin. "Come on, say it don't be shy!"

"Leave him alone, will you, Hanji?", Levi said w/ a narrowed eyes.

"How bout you, Levi? Do you have someone special . . . ". Hanji replied back to him.

"It's none of your business", he knew how the stement would end so he stopped it before it can be completed.

"Can I like you then?", Hanji seemed to be so happy.

"Go look for someone else. I'm no longer free", Levi said. Period

"It's not fair seemed like everyone had someone specail except me. I'll start looking for one", she said as he stomped her feet and made her way to the door

"Hey, Hanji before you do that don't forget you have task to . . ", Irvin is still not finish yet but Hanji already shut the door w/ a big sound. Now he faced Marin

"OK. I'll be a little loose. This is the first and the last."

"Got that Sir. Thank you very much", Marin said and then she smiles, a smile that renounces happimess. This surprised everyone. A smile so shiny that can make you go blind is too impossiblre to orginate from her.

After the straineous perparation, Irvin and Levi rode their horses and on their way to the castle. They didn't want fancy entrance as they didn't want any attention from the crowd when they get there.

"Something is bothering you. You've been sighing since forever, and frquesntly since Marin shared the room w/ you. If it really bothered you a lot you should have told me earlier", Irvin said.

"No, not really like that. Don't you think he's weird?", Levi answered

"Who? Marin? What about that boy that's so weird. I think he's normal. It's just that he didn't get acquainted w/ any boys", Irvin said

"Everything!", he asnwered quickly

"I didn't know you're paying too much attention to him", Irvin again

Levi just disregard that comment and continue.

"You know, he looked so tense when he's around w/ boys. See how he stuttered when he talked to you. He's been like that. But he looked so relax when sorrounded by girls. When he speaks, his words are those of a noble, like he's been raised for a purpose higher that anyone". When he moves , he moves so elegantly. Then he sighed again

"Do you like him?", he said to tease Levi

"Don't be ridiculous, Irvin. This is guy is so mysterious. I know he's hiding soemthing. I want to know. Don't you want to know too?", Levi's tone sounded like he's been offended

"Baka! The like I had in mind is different from the like you have in mind", Irvin talked back.

This conversation somehow provide temprorary entertaiment. They were so into it and before they knew it they're already on the gate of the castle. It's a grandous castle w/ marble pavements and huge bronze gates.

They can hear soft music being played from the garden. Guests are coming one after the other. They were greeted by the butler as they made their way. They were escorted to their seats after.

When Levi looked around he saw people of elite society. He's still in awe and the reason why they were invited is beyond his comprehension. But it's good to have a breather from time to time. Seeing how those people dressed, he proved how true rich people get the best and how they did their best not to lost to anyone.

Irvin remembered somethnig. It's about the conversation earlier when they gathered the team.

"Say, who is it?", Irvin asked Levi. There's a big question mark on Levi's face.

"I mean, the girl, you know the one you talk about w/ Hanji", Irvin did his very best to make Levi remember about what transpired to the conversation earlier w/ Hanji.

"Oh, that one. I just said it so she'd stop bothering me". The ceremony would commence any time soon and this is brought to the attention of the guests. Everyone seated on their respective chairs and anxiosuly await.

Irvin was not convinced though. Like he's the one to be easily deceived.

A few minutes later the wedding ceremony started. 


End file.
